Kingdom of Indiana (1783: Treaty of Indianapolis)
the '''Kingdom of Indiana '''was a constitutional monarchy existant from 1783, after the signing of the Treaty of Indianapolis following the American Revolutionary War until it's integration as a semi-independent state of the United States in 2013. It was ruled by the King of Indiana as a absolute monarchy in 1783 through 1785 before the Prime Minister of Indiana became the primary ruler. Following the signing of the Treaty of Fort Wayne on May 14, 2013, Indiana became a territory of the United States, and is notable for being a special instance of a territory due to the fact that it still serves as a de-facto nation separate from the United States, still being a monarchy. It shared heavy ties with the French colonial government from it's creation as a French puppet state in 1783 until the French Revolution failed in 1799, Indiana started to separate from France following the failure of the French Revolution, eventually closing the Hoosier embassy in Paris in 1822. It would re-establish ties with the French government in 1896 however, following the Hoosier Civil War against the Hoosier Socialist Army. France would abandon the absolute monarchy in 1898, further strengthening ties between Indiana and their former colonial rulers of France. Indiana joined World War I on the Allied Powers on May 4, 1915, leading to a increase of Hoosier nationalism, and ultimately a large surge of Fascist/white supremacist movements in Indiana during the 1920's. King Francis XI would abdicate the throne in 1936, leading to the Prime Minister becoming Gradasso Allain. King Botrel would become king thereafter, a far-right government was instated, Indiana joined the Axis Powers briefly from January 3, 1942 through January 21, 1942 before Gradasso was overthrown and killed, leading to the former prime minister taking back power. Indiana would join the Allied Powers of World War II on May 16, 1942, contributing heavily to the development of the nuclear bomb. Indiana would obtain it's first nuke a year before the United States, in 1944. (Hoosier fascist scientists had been working on the nuclear reaction since 1937), Indiana would play a large role in the Pacific Theater of World War II, providing multiple warships for the United States (May 1942-August 1945) and before that with Japan (December 1939-January 1942). Indiana would also send huge amounts of support to the French during the latter half of World War II. Indiana suffered a coup in 1977, which lead to the creation of a far-right and anti-communist (and extremely pro-American) military junta, the King of Indiana was allowed to remain as it did remain a de-facto monarchy. The military junta ruled from 1977 until the United States stopped backing it following the collapse of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics in 1992. It went through another coup instating a republic in 1993, the King still maintained his position. After a dictator ruled the nation from 1993 through 2001, democracy was finally restored in 2002, after being absent from the country for 26 years. The King of Indiana announced his intentions for Indiana to became a U.S. state as far back as 2004 after 221 years of independence, finally on May 14, 2013, Indiana signed the Treaty of Fort Wayne, Indiana was absorbed into the United States officially the next day, after 230 years of independence. Indiana still has a large independence movement in the United States due to it only joining the United States so recently.